


Sometimes A Kat Just Needs To Relax

by peacerose47



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Consensual Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Light BDSM, Non-Sexual Kink, Pet Play, i'm breaking my hiatus by trying something new, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacerose47/pseuds/peacerose47
Summary: After a hard day, it's nice to have someone who can take your worries away and help you feel stronger with their love and trust. This was written one night when I needed this to happen for me (but, alas, I live alone).Be advised that this fic contains non-sexual kink and romantic ickiness.





	Sometimes A Kat Just Needs To Relax

"Who is it?" Kathryn’s voice filtered through the door comm.

"B'Elanna," B’Elanna answered.

"Come in."

A pink lava lamp cast a dim glow over the room as B'Elanna entered. She spotted her date stretched out on the sofa, wearing black leggings and a grey tank top which had ridden up to expose her midriff. She didn't move as B'Elanna crossed the room.

"I thought we were going to have dinner," B'Elanna said, sitting down beside her. "Is there a change of plans I should know about?"

"I programmed the replicator earlier," Kathryn told her.

B'Elanna stroked her fingers through her lover's hair and brushed it gently away from her face. She then noticed the blue satin choker around Kathryn's throat and smiled gently.

"How is my kitty-Kat this evening?" she asked, realizing the significance of the item.

"Stressed."

"Why's that?"

"Bad day."

B'Elanna made a sympathetic noise and gently rubbed the kitten's arm. "I'll help you feel better, love. Let's start with what's for dinner." She went to the replicator and fiddled with the controls. Well, _that_ programming would guarantee a very miserable lasagna. One day she would have to convince her partner that it was not the replicator that was the problem here.

Her attention was stolen by a sudden presence pressing against the back of her legs, and she looked down to see Kathryn flopped on the floor at her feet.

"Were you getting lonely over there?"

A small murmur rose from the floor.

"I'm finishing dinner for us, Kitten, so you'll have to wait a minute."

The faintest sigh reached her ears.

B'Elanna canceled her partially-completed dinner order and pulled up one of her bookmarked recipes. Lowering the dish carefully to the floor, she watched Kathryn's head pick up and follow the scent of coffee to the saucer in front of her.

"I'll just be a minute now, and then we can cuddle, okay?" She stroked her hand down Kathryn's side and felt her back arch in response.

Later that evening, Kathryn was once again stretched out on the sofa, this time with her head in her girlfriend's lap. Her eyes closed with contentment as B'Elanna rubbed circles on her stomach. She let out a quiet sigh as a smile played on her lips.

Not for the first time, B'Elanna couldn't help contrasting the quiet little kitten beside her to the vibrant personality that lit up the Bridge every day. The Captain might well be capable of handling the worst the Delta Quadrant could throw at them, but Kathryn was a lot more tender than she wanted people to know. B'Elanna took Kathryn's hand and kissed it gently as she marveled at this display of trust that, a few years ago, she would never have expected from anyone. Knowing that Kathryn felt safe enough with her to let go of the worries and decisions and complexities of human life, and let someone else take care of her for a while... No one had ever told her what a pure expression of love that could be.

"Let tomorrow take care of itself," she whispered. "I'll take care of you right now."


End file.
